


4am

by homosociallyyours



Series: A Larry Ficlet Collection [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drunk Louis, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 13:25:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13459188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosociallyyours/pseuds/homosociallyyours
Summary: A conversation between a drunk Louis and sleepy Harry. Fluffy with touches of angst, mostly because it sucks when you're leaving town and your worry that your person isn't going to miss you as much as you'll miss them. Based off the prompt "saying I love you as an apology."





	4am

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed or brit-picked, all mistakes mine.

The sound of the front door slamming shut was loud enough to wake Harry from the fitful sleep he’d fallen into an hour or so earlier. He sat up in the bed, listening as Louis moved from the entryway and into the kitchen, cabinets banging and glassware clattering. It was 4am–better than the night before. He reached over and tapped the bedside light on, noticing the irregular rhythm of Louis’ feet on the stairs and wondering how drunk he’d be tonight.

Louis pushed the door open and shuffled in, trying and failing to be quiet. He was stripped down to his pants, balancing his clothes and shoes in one arm and carrying a large glass of water in his free hand. It took him a moment to register that the light was on and Harry was awake. “Heyy Hazza,” he said, stumbling toward the bed, sloshing water on the floor. “Didn’ wake you, did I?”

Harry scrubbed at his face. “Yeah babe, kinda. It’s pretty late.” He waited as Louis set his clothes aside and crawled into bed. “I’m headed out to LA tomorrow. Thought we might spend tonight together, y’know?”

Louis groaned, crashing back into his pillow and turning to face Harry. “Ahh, shit, baby. I completely forgot.” He moved closer to Harry, not reaching out to him but moving into his space. “Were you here all night?”

“Packing,” Harry said, stretching his arm out to welcome Louis closer. “Waiting for you.”

“Fuck, Haz,” Louis said, fully invading Harry’s space and wrapping him up in a hug. “I’m such an arse.”

“You kind of are,” Harry said softly.

“I love you, baby,” Louis said. It was as close to an apology as he usually got after a night of drinking. Harry pulled back a bit and kissed him.

“I know,” he said.

Louis shook his head and tugged Harry toward him, kissing him again. “I mean I’m sorry, yeah?”

Harry smiled, glad that Louis could still surprise him even after so many years together. “I know,” he said again. “Anyway, I was thinking of switching to a later flight. So that would mean brunch tomorrow. You’ll have a proper hangover, so I bet you’ll need it.”

“Reminds me,” Louis said, rolling away. “Gotta drink water.” He took several swallows before returning to Harry’s side and wrapping him in an embrace.

“And have a cuddle,” Harry said. “It’s the best remedy, you know?” Louis nodded as Harry reached back and turned the light off, and the two of them fell asleep, wrapped up together for another night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please come say hello on [tumblr](http://homosociallyyours.tumblr.com) and/or leave a comment here!


End file.
